


If You Love Him Let Him Go

by Fantasticly_Anonymous



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Because Michellee Is A Mature Adult Who Can See What’s Going On Here, Fluff, Gen, Hope It Worked Out Alright!, I Tried To Make It Read Like Seuss, M/M, Michellee Ships Briefcase Buddies, Rhyme And Verse, Though Polyamory Could Absolutely Be In Their Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticly_Anonymous/pseuds/Fantasticly_Anonymous
Summary: Guy and Sambelongtogether. This is the moment Michellee realizes it.
Relationships: Briefcase Buddies - Relationship, Guy Am I & Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I / Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	If You Love Him Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the last half of episode 13, in the cold air balloon station, while Guy’s busy patching things up with Sam. :D

Looking between the two at the diner display, Michellee found that she knew exactly what to say to get her and her daughter out of the way. 

“E.B., why don’t we get you a flannel candy?” She asked with a grin. 

“Uh-um... But-“ E.B. resisted, until temptation had her giving in. 

But as she ushered her daughter off toward the Sweets And Treats throng, for reasons Michellee couldn’t quite put her finger along, it felt very much like she’d just done something wrong. Like with what she’d excused herself to buy, she had somehow said goodbye to her Guy. But that was ridiculous, she thought with a sigh, hoping the feeling would soon pass her by. 

Ready to wait their turn in the candy queue, Michellee spared a glance back to check on the two.  
That was when her breath caught; chest suddenly a flutter, for at the look on Guy’s face, her heart turned to butter. 

The depth of desperation, the stare of concentration; his entire body rigid yet nowhere near frigid; all that determination directed toward his task, acutely aware that accepting an apology was no small thing to ask. 

That was the moment Michellee understood the reason for her funk. It was because her instincts had known something her mind had never thunk: that the inventor who’d managed to wriggle his way into her heart... didn’t need her help to make a brand new start. 

Because Guy Am-I already had everything he needed. Slumped in the bar stool next to him, looking miserable and defeated. 

Michellee turned as she and E.B moved forward to order their candy, a feeling of acceptance welling up and making her feel quite dandy.  
So with a smile for the cashier whose name tag read Kyle, she asked for the fabric with the most flair and allowed herself to be happy for the pair. 

After all, she’d needed Guy, with his countless bumbling, fumbling, earnest alibi, to teach her again how to give trusting a try. And he’d needed Michellee, in her single-minded, overprotective zeal, to teach him why making a friend was considered such a big deal.  
But Guy’d needed Sam to teach him what it felt like to heal when a person’s love was truly **real**.

And Sam had needed exactly the same, because no matter his claim, this was the one thing that to him... wasn’t a game. 

Michellee had seen it in the way a smile was always snuzzled, no matter how faintly, across his muzzle, anytime Guy looked especially puzzled.  
She’d seen it in the way Sam never wanted to leave the grouch’s side, and in the way the two animal rescuers were comfortable no matter where they had to hide. 

Guy would never be quite that comfortable with her, Michellee knew for a fact, for she’d been in love once and she knew exactly where that was at.

She’d been so in love and perfectly content that when asked to marry, her yes had been fervent and she’d spent countless days a hopeless love’s servant. Same as the Who who’d wed her as his wife. The man who’d become co-creator of the greatest work of her life: the youngster for whom a flannel she’d just requested, knowing her fun-ness was still being tested. 

Hm... E.B. had grown quite fond of their new, grumpy friend, she thought as she handed the cashier the bruckle she’d been happy to spend.  
Then, watching her darling nibble at the flashy junk food, she hoped her little one wouldn’t be put in a mood when Michellee, essentially, ended up dumping her dude. 

Nor when the time came to say goodbye to E.B’s first almost pet, for that would be the last chance to play with Mr. Jenkins she’d get. Before the chickeraffe was released back into the wild and no longer able to spend time with the child. 

As the youngster who was her life’s light started to vibrate in time to every bite, Michellee looked back over to where the fast friends were sitting and realized that she’d been right. There was no way she could separate the man named Am-I from the one named I-Am.  
The two belonged together like peanut butter and jam. The way the young chickeraffe belonged on his island with his others; the way that E.B. belonged in the caring arms of her superzealous mother; the way that Michellee had belonged with her oh-so special another. 

Yes, when she saw the curmudgeon with the perpetual frown bite down on his pride and eat that green egg fried, she knew that her decision was one she could abide.  
The ensuing song and dance and the positively **happy** expression stuck on their faces proved that those two hat wearing, law dodging, hooligans were finally drawing... aces. 

E.B., the suddenly _bouncing_ bean, would understand if her mother never again invited Guy Am-I out for a meal or a moonlit scene. After all, she’d gotten brand new, lifelong friends out of this routine. Plus a full belly. 

And, if she was honest about it, so had Michellee.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the finale and this moment stuck out to me. Mostly because it showed that Michellee really understands what Sam means to Guy and that she doesn’t want to get in the way of that. So I figured that, at least in this little fic, she should take her own advice concerning love... and let him go. ;D  
I hope this little Green Eggs And Ham binge inspired ficlet did some justice to its wonderful source material!


End file.
